Lo dioses romcom me reencarna en yo de un mundo paralelo?
by Reaperjamm
Summary: Hikigaya hachiman es asesinado brutalmente debido a los capricho sde la sociedad a los cuales tanto se opuso pero al parecer se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad pero no de la manera que el creia..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos antes de comenzar déjenme decirles que yo literalmente ya intente escribir un fanfic aquí antes pero fue una mierda debido a que no tengo experiencia en escribir pero esta vez es diferente aunque todavía no se escribir una historia por lo menos esta vez la escribiré en mi lengua nativa y no en un pésimo ingles como el que tengo. Gracias por leer mi historia y espero sus comentarios.**

Los dioses romcom me reencarnan en un yo de un mundo paralelo?

Prologo

Mi nombre es hikigaya hachiman y eh muerto, si como lo escuchan yo mori y si se preguntan como es que es que el poderoso rey de los solitarios ah caído pues dejenme decirles que como en un principio de mi vida todo fue culpa de la sociedad, en pocas palabras mori por los celos desquiciados de las personas que me rodean; aquellas mierdas conocidas como compañeros de clases, ellos me asesinaron...

Es estupido como la gente se deja influenciar por los rumores falsos y sin bases que se escurren entre ellos solo para poder manchar la dignidad de uno a las espaldas, y pensar que yo creía que todavía había salvación y que podría entenderlos a ellos y ellos a mi. Que Ingenuo Fui.

Para no alargarles mas el tema rumores sobre que to salia tanto con yukinoshita y con yuigahama se esparcieron a principios de nuestro tercer año, ademas de los contantes apegos de la presidenta kouhai y la belleza karateca la cual no recuerdo su nombre.

Los celos de los chicos crecieron y las intimidaciones no se hicieron esperar, desde amenazas hasta intentos de daño físico, aquellos que estaban en desacuerdo en que un ser para ellos era repugnante se junte con las mas altas bellezas de la secundaria.

Y llego el fatidico dia, komachi estaba en una sesion de estudios por lo que se retiro temprano para reunirse con sus amigos por lo que tuve que ir solo a casa, monte mi bicicleta y avanzaba pedaleando lentamente mientras razonaba sobre las tareas enviadas por sensei, cuando menos lo espere un camioneta me arrollo lanzandome con todo y bicicleta hacia un callejon, el dolor era insoportable no podia moverme, con mi vista borrosa logre ver un grupo de 6 chicos bajandose de la camioneta con bates metalicos, y asi la agresion comenzo cada golpe era desastroso y mientras me golpeban comenzaban a hablar sobre supuestas jerarquias y como un escoria como yo no debia juntarse con sus reinas.

El maltrato continuo durante varios minutos que parecian siglos, cuando se cansaron de golpearme el cabecilla del grupo se acerco a mi con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

" Esto es lo que sucede cuando tratas de ignorar el estatus y arrastrarte cerca de nuestras reinas" dijo mientras sacaba lo que parecia ser un revolver y lo ponia en mi frente " descanza en paz rey de los solitarios, y no te preocupes nos encargaremos de una manera mas gentil a tu hermana"

Hijo de pu...( Bang)

Y asi mori, sin poder proteger a lo mas preciado para mi todo gracias a la basura de la sociedad, maldita sea, se que tenia que confiarme y lo hice.

"Aaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Solte un grito amargo en esta oscuridad eterna en la que me encontraba...

Cuando pense que seguiria años o siglos en este vacio infinito una pequeña luz aparecio al fente de mi, cuando me intente acercarme a ella esta se expandio y me cego durante algunos.

Pero que demonios lo que esta al frente mio es imposible.

Al frente de mi se encontaba un parque al cual yo iba a jugar cuando era pequeño, bueno jugaba solo pero me divertia ya que no tenia que sufrir de los malos tratos ni de los insultos de otros niños. Pero fue destruido para hacer apartamentos y empece a quedarme solo en casa.

Oh si recuerdo bien este seria el tiempo cuando unos niños vinieron a intimidarme porque querian quedarse con mi lugar sagrado y expulsarme de hay. Je pero le di pelea y despues de lo que fue revolcones y manotazos defendi mi territorio y no volvieron.

*sollozo* *sollozo* mmmmmn? Acaso escucho llanto? Parece el llanto de una niña pero no recuerdo que ese dia hubiera estado una niña entre ellos.

Cuando me acerque a ver la procedencia del llanto me sorprendi al encontrarme con el espiritu de una niña, so digo espiritu porque al igual que a mi una blanca pero visible campo de luz la rodeaba.

Esto es malo la razon por la cual lloraba era porque no podia volver a su cuerpo, Ella estaba llorando junto su inerte cuerpo.

" Mama snif papaaa snif ahhhhhh sniff komachi snifff ayudaaa no puedo volveeeer aahhhhhh snif snif" espera dijo komachi? Ahora que la veo detenidamente la niña tiene un parecido a mi? Que rayos es esto? Que significa esto? Aunque sus ojos no son tan podridos como los mios, mas bien tienen un encanto unico. Dejando eso de lado acaso esta es alguna broma de los dioses romcom? Jeje quien lo hubiera imaginado un mundo paralelo? donde yo soy una niña? Jajajaja en verdad y yo que egoistamente trataba de comprenderlo todo y en verdad tambien me apegaba una farsa.

HM? La niña esta desapareciendo? Oi espera porque esta desintegrandose? Segun recuerdo a mi me succiono lo que parecia ser un agujero negro ¿Porque es diferente?.

Mas rapido que mis reacciones la niña se habia desintegrado por completo. Yo no se que hacer en este momento porque estoy aqui? Cual es el sisgnificado de lo que esta sucediendo? Me acerque al cuerpo tirado lentamente, y mientras lo observaba detenidamente inadvertidamente una sensacion de arrastre empezo a dominar mi cuerpo spiritual, no mejor dicho estaba siendo tragado por el cuerpo de la niña literalmente me estaba llevando a su interior y por mas que luche fui devorado? completamente.

Un dolor agudo recorrio mi cabeza y recuerdo inesperados empezaron a inundar mi mente pero no los sobreescribian solo se juntaban sin problema alguno, luego abri los ojos en estos monentos por lo menos algo estaba claro para mi.

Fui initimidado, no, hikigaya hachiko fue intimidada y por el forcejeo entre los niños y ella un empujon dio como concecuencia a un mal golpe en su cabeza que por el shock mas que por daño ella murio instantaneamente, los chicos matones se asustaron y en vez de pedir ayuda se precipitaron a carrera mientras se culapaban entre ellos dejando a mi merced.

En verdad odio la Sociedad.

La Amistad, la juventud, el compañerismo todo es una mentira un pantalla de humo para proteger la integridad de cada uno.

Pero yo no voy a caer en esos trucos otra vez, se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y no la desaprovechare, demostrare quien es verdaderamente el gran rey(Reyna?) de los solitarios.

Aunque sinceramente me hubiera gustado mas mi antiguo genero...

Fin del prologo.

 **Proximo capitulo el proximo fin de semana pero si puedo lo sacare antes espero sus criticas y comentario por cierto va a ver personajes occ a y hachiman(hachiko) XD tambien va a ser algo occ y un poco mas oscuro debido a los traumas causado por sus doble muerte..**

 **Otra cosa mas me gustaria que me apoyaran leyendo mi historia cliche XD personal que esta en wattpad llamada " las croniclas de reaper- jamm" que cuenta la historia sobre los ultimos momentos de el ultimo ¿humano? En un multiuniverso Infinito. Agradeceria su apoyo reap se va yaiiiiii.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Acostumbrándose a esta nueva vida

"basura"

"escoria"

"hikigermen"

"por que te lastimas para salvar a otros hikigaya?"

"me siento inferior a ti hikitani kun"

"Hikki por que no puedes ser honesto?"

"Hachiman serias mi amigo?"

"Me salvarías algún dia Hikigaya kun"

'Que es lo genuino?'

Tarde unos minutos en acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo, el ser pequeño si que traían algunos problemas, me levante lentamente y fui a casa, según las memorias que quedaban de hachiko mi casa no cambio de ubicación, tras algunos minutos de caminata llegue, el tener piernas pequeñas alargaron la distancia un poco y la resistencia de este cuerpo no ayudaba mucho, debido a la riña estaba muy desgastado en lo físico y mi cansancio mental aumento debido a estas experiencias sobrenaturales, no había nadie en casa, es normal mis padres trabajaban y komachi estaba donde una tía, mi padres la recogerían después del trabajo, me saque la ropa y entre a la ducha, tengo que dejar claro que de alguna manera no me sentía disgustado por estar en este cuerpo, no no soy lolicon o algo parecido repito no soy lolicon, pero debido a las memorias de hachiko el que ella viera du cuerpo todos los dias sin sentir que sea extraño estaban ahí, claro aun era renuente a quedar mirando pero fue soportable el bañarme, en verdad estaba agotado busque una ropa sencilla e interiores me vestí y di un salto a la cama, no paso mucho cuando me sumergí en la calidez del sueño.

*sollozo*"Oni-chan a que hora llegas a casa?"*sollozo*

Me desperté abruptamente, que fue eso?, por un momento jure haber oído a komachi llamarme mientras lloraba. Ugghh siento el cuerpo pesado, lo bueno es que es domingo al menos todavía no tendré que ir a clases.

Me levante lentamente de la cama desperezándome, el olor a panqueques recién hechos llego a mi nariz por un momento pensé que era komachi la que cocinaba, pero después recorde que ella apenas tendrá 8 y que sus recursos en la cocina apenas superan a los de yuigahama, al llegar a la cocina me encontré a mi madre cocinando mientras mi padre jugaba un juego de mesa con komachi.

" Oh ya te has levantado hachan, tienes mucho que explicarme por los moretones y la herida en tu cabeza" dijo mi madre

Eh? La herida en mi cabeza?, después de revisar al parecer tengo una venda rodeándome la frente y una que otra venda en el cuerpo.

"Alguien ya lastimo hachiko?" Pregunto mi padre frunciendo el ceño, tengo que admitir que el complejo de hija que tiene al menos le hace tomarse un mayor interes en mi, ademas de la preocupación usual su enojo tambien es grande, padre por favor para me haces sentir mal, deja el complejo hija solo para komachi, ella es el ángel que hay que proteger de los insectos que vuelan a su alrededor.

O tengo que admitir que todavía soy algo siscon.

" No se preocupen estaba jugando sol- sola en el parque y sufrí un caída en la rampa" uf eso estuvo cerca tengo que admitir que es difícil tratar de cambiar los hábitos de autonombrarse, si esto sigue asi creo que voy a ganar una nueva habilidad de solitario.

" ya te he dicho que es peligroso jugar sola en ese parque hachan ademas pronto lo van a destruir asi que no me gustaría que te acerques mas a el, pronto llegaran la gente de demolición y no quiero que te pase nada malo"

" Ok mamá"

"Deberías hacerle caso a tu madre hachiko chan, mmm ya que es domingo y no tengo trabajo que hacer que dicen de ir al cine?, para pasar un rato de momento familiar" o eso es raro viniendo de ti padre al parecer el complejo de hija al doble te ha vuelto mas atento y mimador.

"Siiiiiiiiii cineeeeee quiero ir al cine con todos que dices mamá?, di que si, di que siiiiiiii" o komachi no cambia.

"Mmmmmmmmm ok pero primero desayunemos vamos siéntense"

Tengo que admitir que el desayuno estuvo delicioso, la mesa estaba animada debido a komachi contando sobre sus dias en la escuela aunque mi padre y yo pusimos una cara agria cuando hablo sobre un chico de su curso que al parecer se le había confesado, pero termino rechazándolo de una manera gentil, bien komachi sigue asi,tengo que admitir que siempre me ah impresionado lo madura que a veces suele ser a pesar de su edad.

Después de desayunar nos preparamos para la salida familiar, fue bueno que no solo hayan vestidos en el ropero, me puse una camisa blanca sencilla con un logo de una mordida en medio, una chaqueta negra,unos jeans azules,calcetines y unos zapatos deportivos que admitir que esta ropa de daba un aspecto muy andrógino el cabello con corte por mis hombros no ayudaba mucho y mis ojos no eran los de pescado muerto a los cuales estaba acostumbrado y eran algo mas suaves, rayos me veía con un raijju a explotar.

Al salir mi madre me dio una mirada extrañada pero no hizo comentario alguno, tengo que admitir que su forma de vestir era única y juvenil, un abrigo café una blusa blanca con encajes, falda negra a las rodillas y unas botas negras con unas medias del mismo color hasta las rodillas tambien, mi padre que estaba a su lado era un poco mas casual, camisa gris con rayas blanca que mostraba su cuerpo atlético, jeans negros y zapatos grises, creo que ahora se de donde saque mi oscura forma de vestir.

" Geez te ves muy masculino oneechan deberías resaltar mas tu verdadera belleza y dulzura, eso me consiguió un montón de puntos komachi, te he" lo hubiera hecho komachi pero tu comentario no ayudo asi que solo la mitad.

Mi dulce hermanita llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza amarilla con in abrigo verde y una diadema del color del abrigo, era la ternura encarnada.

Despues no retiramos al cine, vimos una película infantil de estreno sobre el panda favorito de yukinoshita y para complementar sobre aquello al ver a los asientos delante de mi vi a la mini reina de hielo maravillada por el personaje en la pantalla, pero eso no fue todo lo que me impresionó, al lado de ella se encontraba un chico uno años mayor pero era muy similar a yukino,y de pronto gracias a una escena que iluminaba la escena mas de lo normal logre reconocerlo, era haruno, si es que sigue llamándose asi, a diferencia de la joven demoniaca que conocía, el joven de pupilas violetas tenia una mirada suave y maternal sobre yukinoshita, que cambiaba a una seria y falsa cuando yukino la observa, de repente nuestras miradas se cruzan, mientras lo miraba fijamente es sus ojo al principio hubo una chispa de duda que cambio interés y después de alegría?, solo se que aunque fue durante un segundo, su mascara se cayo y la clásica astuta sonrisa salio, esa sonrisa me estremeció hasta el fondo, sabia el significado de esa sonrisa, tenia que huir, el se levanto de su asiento y se acercaba, no no puedo dejar que que el rey demonio me ataque en este estado debilitado, me moví de mi asiento y pidiendo el permiso de madre me dirigí a los baños, entre a el de mujeres casi huyendo sabia que no entraría pero tenia que tenia que hacer el suficiente tiempo para que pierda el interés en mi, después de minutos que fueron horas para mi salí del baño mientras activaba mi stealhikki, no se encontraba asi que pase rápidamente entre la gente para llegar a la sala, pero cuando pensaba que escape sentí una mano en hombro.

"Buenas me darías algo de tu tiempo?, me gustaría conversar contigo" dijo haruno?

"Disculpa pero tengo que volver con mis padres ademas no me gusta conversar con extraños" yo respondo de la forma mas gentil y cuidadosa posible, tengo que tener la guardia arriba no se lo que pueda salir de quien podría nombrarse como mi némesis.

"Oh no te preocupes será rápido y no soy una mala persona" ha eso dices tu "Por favor siento que necesito hablar contigo" dijo mientras me dio una (extraña para mi) mirada honesta que contenía algo de pesar.

" Agghhhh ok" se que me arrepentiré por esto. Y asi me dirigí al café-bar junto con el ahora hermano de yukino. Encontré una maquina expendedora y para mi buena fortuna tenia el grandioso almíbar de los dioses si mi precioso Maxx Coffee, tome una y me senté en una de las sillas, aahh tener 10 es complicado sobre todo si la silla es demasiada alta que pasa con los bares y sus sillas altas no pueden tener mesas y sillas normales?.

"Soy yukinoshita kuro" woa un cambio radical nombre.

"Hikigaya Hachiko"

"Hum se que es extraño que te haya llamado pero me di cuenta de algo cuando observe a tus ojos, esa no es la mirada de un niño de 10 años comun era calculadora, fría sentí que veía a través de mi" jeje siento que esto no me va a gustar "Por eso necesito que me ayudes, quiero que seas amigo de mi hermana y la cuide de las personas falsas que quieran dañarla, se que ella es intimidada aunque no me lo dice, se que no confía en mi debido a la mascaras que tengo que manejar"

"..." Que pasa con este desarrollo salvaje, como llego a esto sabia que haruno tenia una pequeño complejo de hermana pero esto es diferente es completamente un siscon y mas encima tsundere, ah no puedo meterme en esto de que me dará un dolor de cabeza, asi que me negare.

(Kuro)"Se que es demasiado pero ye lo pido como un gran favor, si necesitas que te pague lo hare, pero en verdad no quiero que yukino pierda su inocencia y el creer en los demás"

(Yo) "Ugghhh pero no ves que lo que pides es absurdo primero no conozco a tu hermana(no es mentira no conozco a la yukino de este mundo) segundo estudio en una escuela diferente y tercero no me gusta que traten de comprarme,tal vez hubiera visto la manera de ayudarte si no hubieras puesto dinero como base, lo que tu buscas es algo verdadero h si me compras es solo algo falso con valor monetario entiendes?" Se que esto parece un pensamiento imposible para un niño de 10 pero no sabia que mas hacer para poder salir de este problema, asi que intente por la vía en la que mejor se me da, 'la Logica'.

"No te preocupes por ello hikigaya san, Yukino va a ser transferida debido al aumento de la intimidación hacia ella por parte de sus compañeras, mi padre estaba buscando un colegio donde pueda conseguir una amistad sin problemas y creo que pudo remondar tu colegio se doy razón de tu existencia" Astutoo, demasiado astuto y brillante en verdad es un chico de 13 años?

Y asi es como hikigaya hachiman no hikigaya hachiko tendria su primera solicitud en este nuevo y extraño mundo.

Fin del capitulo 1

 **Y aquí esta el capitulo 1 en verdad me gustaría que envíen comentario e ideas sobre la historia a y una vez mas recuerdo que si leen wattpad por favor lean mi libro? XD 'Las Crónicas de reaper-jamm' gracias una vez mas y hasta el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reap aquí,les debo una disculpa me olvide de cambiar el idioma de mi fanfic de ingles a español, les agradezco sus comentarios y espero que sigan apoyandome, a y sobre la trama que dio como propuesta frost-san si hikigaya es mas oscuro aquí debido a las dos muertes sufridas,la primera por un trauma que lo vivió y el otro por las memorias residuales que quedaron en el cuerpo de hachiko debido a esto tambien traerá un problema diferente a hikigaya en el futuro, uno no muy agradable.**

 **Y bueno yo no soy dueño de los personajes de oregairu estos les pertenecen a wataru watari yo solo hago un fic agradable.**

 **Disfruten la historia..**

 **Capitulo 2: A la escuela.**

Amigo, es aquella persona la cual todavía no te traiciona, la que te entiende..., falso, amistad?, con que se come eso?, la suposición de la amistad es que uno de manera desinteresada de su confianza a un extraño, la amistad verdadera no es algo que se puede tomar a la ligera, la juventud es un claro hecho sobre aquello, personas falsa de un lado a otro manteniendo amistades tan frágiles como hielo de un lago profundo en plena primavera, solo te harán daño, te llevaran a la desesperación solo por tratar de no romperla, y cuando se rompe te ahogara con sus resentimientos.

Es por eso que yo apunte a algo genuino, algo que no se rompa por leves problemas o malentendidos, suena arrogante lo se, pero se que es posible, en mi vida pasada estuve cerca de llegar a una relación de amistad genuina, una duradera y real, un que tratare de recuperar, y me encargaré de proteger, esta vez tendré el poder necesario, no dejare que la sociedad acabe conmigo una tercera vez, esta vez conseguiré lo que me fue arrebatado...

Gracia a haru- kuro la película se había terminado y sufrí un regaño de mis padres, me excuse diciendo que conversaba con un conocido y perdí la noción del tiempo, inesperadamente kuro se acercó para ayudarme, lo cual causo mas revuelo.

(kuro) "Buenas tardes, soy yukinoshita kuro y ella es mi hermana menor yukinoshita yukino, le pido disculpa por lo ocurrido, fue debido a mi insistencia que hachiko-san se perdió de la función con ustedes, una vez mas disculpe"

Oiii como puedes llamar a la gente por su nombre tan casualmente, inesperadamente fue muy honesto con la disculpa y no utilizo mascara alguna, extraño, no entiendo a que quiere llegar con esto pero sin duda es muy similar a haruno tendré que tener mi guardia muy alta junto a el, al terminar de disculparse lo mire atentamente para descubrir sus intenciones pero no lograba descifrarlo, de repente nuestros ojos se cruzaron y me dio su clásica risa astuta, oii deje de jugar conmigo mentalmente soy mayor que tu.

(Yukino) "Buenos dias tambien, como lo explico mi hermano soy yukinoshita yukino, aunque sinceramente no conozco hikigaya-san, es la primera vez que oigo que es amigo de mi hermano"

(komachi) "Ohhh oneechan no sabia que tenias novio kyaaaa, y ademas es muy apuesto jejeje, soy hikigaya komachi, epero que nos llevemos bien y yukino-chan espero conocerte yo tambien mejor y que algún dia te pueda llamar tambien cuñada" ah komachi de que hablas no metas ideas raras en su cabeza...

(Yukino) "Oh... Claro...me...gustaría?" O y tú no aceptes tan fácilmente reina de hielo

(madre) "Ara ara hachan, mantenías bien oculto este secreto pero tengo que admitir que no estoy decepcionada de tu elección, es educado, apuesto y su mirada es la de una persona brillante." Aaaahhhh mamá tu tambien por favor no sigas con estooooo. Oiiiii tengo que detenerlo tengo que.

(hachiko) "Oiii.."

(padre) "Mi hachiko será robada por un insecto como tu?, no creas que te la dejare tan fácil gusano, ahora mismo me encarga-gaggghh" Ah padre tu complejo de hija, bueno madre se encargó de el pero creo que es hora de resolver este malentendido.

(hachiko) *hum*hum* "Por favor podrían escúchenme yo no estoy saliendo con nadie, repito el es solo un conocido" fuuuu espero que sea suficiente.

(kuro) " Pero eso no significa que un futuro no pueda convencerte, sinceramente eres muy interesante para mi hachiko-san" ah que pasa con esa bomba idiota y deja de sonreír de manera tan pura pareces doncella enamorada y eres hombre, aaaahhhhhh ya dejen de joderme la vida aaahhhh.

Decidí que teníamos que salir de ahí inmediatamente, asi que presione a mamá y logre que no fuéramos, mientras me retiraba kuro me llamo para que intercambiáramos correos, el tenia uno de los famosos celulares de bolita BB mientras yo presente mi decente y gran acompañante Nokia ( todavía no sale el iPhone4s), recibí un mensaje por parte de el y decidimos que conversaríamos sobre el tema de la escuela mas tarde. El viaje hasta la casa komachi me atacaba con preguntas sobre como conocí a kuro, las cuales evitaba pidiéndole que no me molestase y que kuro solo era un conocido casual, sinceramente no tenia forma de responderle, a kuro lo conocí apenas una hora pero debido a que es el equitativo de haruno tengo un gran conocimiento sobre el, o por lo menos la forma de pensar de el.

Después de lo que fue un agobiante almuerzo logre encontrar mi tan esperado tiempo a sola con psp-chan, tengo que admitir que la diferencia de gráficos con vita-chan es abrumadora, ahora mismo estoy jugando el clásico budokai de dbz por lo menos hasta que tenga tiempo para comprar algún juego rpg. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar en algún momento pero yo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto...

*taratarta*tarartara* mi teléfono timbra, espera que clase de timbre es ese tengo que recordarme el cambiarlo mas tarde. Al acercarme note una notificación de mensaje, de nadie mas que el mismo demonio pero shota.

 _De: Yukinoshita Kuro_

 _Buenas tardes hachiko-chan me gustaría encontrarme contigo a las 4:30 en Chiba-café para conversar sobre la escuela._

En verdad arruinara lo que queda de mi sagrado domingo? Objeción no iré este dia es la base de preparación para poder soportar los fatídicos dias lunes, crees que dejare que sales mi hermoso tiempo de concentración y descanso?, no soy un raijju al máximo de su esplendor como tu, no no y no vete a explotar a otra parte.

 _De: Hikigaya Hachiko_

 _No._

 **Pov kuro**

Cortante, esperaba esto, esa chica es distinta a los demás, incluso el conocerla me impulso a tomar acciones que nunca tomaría con cualquier otra chica, inesperadamente en el momento en que nuestras vistas se cruzaron tuve la sensación de que tenia que conversar con ella, que ella me podría ayudar con los problemas que tenia con mi familia y conmigo mismo, su mirada ocultaba un inteligencia y una forma de pensar imposible para un niño de 10, y una sonrisa se me escapo, pero era una sonrisa que nunca pensé que haría, una sonrisa que en parte despreciaba pero era característica de mi familia, la sonrisa que tomamos cuando encontramos algo interesante, algo único.

 _De: Yukinoshita kuro_

 _Insisto en reunirnos, el hablar cia teléfono mas malentendidos de los que ya tienes, no tuviste suficiente con lo de la mañana? Y tengo el presentimiento que continuo hasta hace poco? 4:30 Chiba-Café._

Se que es malo extorsionar pero es por su bien,el solo momento de reunión trajo grandes malentendidos que la pusieron incomoda, y que yo no negué porque era divertido ver sus reacciones. ? . Que pasa con este pensamiento siniestro en verdad desde la reunión con ella siento que algo cambio en mi?. Oh ya ha respondido se demoro un poco debió analizar los pro y contras. ? Como se sobre aquello?.

 _De: Hikigaya Hachiko_

 _Esta bien no vemos mas tarde._

Jejeje aun ere demasiado inexperto hikigaya-san. Ah? Ese fui yo? en verdad me estoy retorciendo, pero no me incomodo jejejej.

 **Pov hachiko(hachiman)**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, fue como si un bestia dormida acaba de despertar y yo soy su presa. Aahhhhhhgggg porque porque porque tuve que aceptar esto me da mala espina, pero sus excusas eran inobjetables la conversación con el podría ser escuchada por komachi o mi padres por error, lo cual podría generar un caos mayor y quería evitar eso a toda costa, resignándome a mi destino recogí mi chaqueta, mi billetera, mi teléfono y salí, aunque mis padres me preguntaron donde iba logre evadirlos con la simple respuesta de ' voy a ver un compañero de clase' inesperadamente funcionó, me dirigí hacia el café al cual llegue con 15 minutos de anticipación, pero para mi suerte kuro ya se encontraba, me acerqué a su mesa y di mi practico y efectivo saludo.

(hachiko) "yo"

(kuro) "Buenas tardes hachiko-chan me alegra el que hayas venido"

(hachiko) "Si si vayamos al grano quiero regresar lo mas pronto posible" se que estoy siendo grosero pero el me saco de mi santuario por lo que tiene que sentir mi ira.

(kuro) "jajjajaja en verdad eres interesante, pero como tu mismo dices vayamos al grano"

Asi comenzó la (lamentablemente)larga conversación en la cual me conto sobre el pasado suyo y el de yukino, en verdad no había mucha diferencia entre el y haruno tenían prácticamente el mismo pasado con sutiles diferencias que marcaron cambios en su actitud, otra cosa de la que me entere es que verdaderamente el era un siscon la protección y alabanzas hacia su hermana me recordaban (desgraciadamente) a mi comportamiento con komachi, al mismo tiempo la yukino de este mundo es broncon si como lo escuchan ella es broncon pero en parte es debido a apego emocional que ella tenía en el pasado,es decir debido a que kuro tenia algo que a ella le faltaba se apego a el convirtiendo en un pilar de su vida, pero a la vez desencadeno una actitud sobreprotectora sobre el.

(kuro) "Quiero que me ayudes a cambiar, no a corregir a mi hermana y su complejo de inferioridad, esto puede ser tierno ahora pero se que le afectara de una manera terrible en el futuro, yo no quiera que ella se convierta en una persona con tantas mascaras como yo, como apoyo tambien me trasladaré a tu escuela, tengo que agradecer que tenga un plan extensivo de estudio hasta 10* eso me permitirá monitorearte y ayudar cuando sea necesario"

Que responsable eres pero sigues siendo siscon.

(kuro) "Q-quien es siscon yo solo trato de proteger y ayudar a mi hermana"

O lo dije en voz alta? Veo que mis defectos siguen persistentes.

(kuro) "Claro que lo dijiste en voz alta y si es algo que deberías cambiar o podría llevarte a grandes problemas"

(hachiko) "Ughh dejando a eso de lado te inscribiras en mi escuela? Estaras en noveno? Pero porque dejar tu estudio casi terminado no seria malo para ti? Quiero decir tus amistades y tus logros"

(kuro) "Debido al trabajo de mis padres estoy acostumbrado al cambio continuo de escuelas, amistades todas son superficiales y logros puedo volver a hacerlos, me importa mucho mas el futuro de mi hermana y mi padre me apoya por lo que no tengo problema"

(hachiko) "( 7-7) siscon "

(kuro) "gahhhh porqueee"

Je sigue siendo un niño, a pesar de tener la actitud de haruno todavía no a madurado lo suficiente como para controlarme por completo, te falta nivelar mas si intentas hacerme frente muahahahhahahaha.

(kuro) "*hum*hum* espero que nos llevemos bien en la escuela, tengo que admitir que seria interesante ver como me llamas senpai de manera tierna y- por favor deja de verme como si fuera basura lo siento si retiro lo dicho" :'(

(hachiko) "(-_-) Siento que te estas convirtiendo en algo repugnante si este es tu verdadero ser prefiero la mascara"

(kuro) " Yo Yo no tengo ese tipo de intereses solo lo hacia por molestarte y eso, asi que por favor no le cuentes a nadie"

(hachiko) "*suspiro* ok no contaré a nadie lo sucedido pero creo que ya es hora de retirarme es tarde y no quiero otro regaño de mis padres ademas mañana (lamentablemente) comenzamos clases y tu tambien asi que adiós" Mientras me retiraba kuro agarro mi brazo.

(kuro) " Espera todavía no te agradezco por la ayuda que tal si te invito algo no necesariamente de esta cafetería"

Oh comida gratis no creo que sea mal recibir una recompensa por ayuda.

(hachiko) " Ok pero yo elijo el restaurante" y asi nos dirigimos al grandioso saize..

Después de una económica pero deliciosa comida me despedí de kuro y fui a casa, al llegar komachi trato de bombardearme con preguntas pero la excuse diciendo que estaba cansado y necesitaba una ducha, una ves salí de la ducha me lance a la cama y caí en un profundo sueño bueno mañana tengo clases por lo que tengo que estar preparado...

Al dia siguiente...

Escuche un timbre molestoso a lo lejos de mi conciencia pero no preste atención, es decir tengo sueño quien osaría despertar del sueño al rey demonio-solitario, razón por la cual seguí durmiendo, cuando pensaba que la paz y la tranquilidad del sueño me abordaban de nuevo un poderoso movimiento telúrico arraso con mi hermana como centro...

(Komachi) "Despierta oneechan no querrás llegar tarde el primer dia de escuela después de vacaciones no? Por eso tu querida hermanito vino dulcemente a despertarte yayy no se merece eso muchos puntos komachi."

(hachiko) "ugggghh para que es necesario ir a la escuela?, puedo estudiar en casa no es necesario que me martiricen obligándole a ir a una institución donde se tiene que socializar a la fuerza o si no quedas rezagado y abandonado como la basura tras el colegio"

(Komachi)" Geeezzz onechan que pasa con esos pensamientos tan oscuros no estas feliz que vas a estudiar a la misma escuela que tu hermanita?" *sollozo*sollozo*

No komachi no llores es verdad soy una basura como no me pude dar cuenta del tesoro que es ir a estudiar junto a ti, necesito el castigo mas severo por esto tengo que realizar sepuku ahhhhh.

(hachiko) "Voy corriendo a bañarme espérame en la mesa" con eso salí como un rayo hacia la ducha, me bañe rápidamente, cambie mi ropa por mi uniforme y baje a desayunar, encontrando a todos sentados tranquilamente aunque papa parecía haber pasado mala noche.

""""itadakimasu""""

Una ves terminado el desayuno recogimos los platos y nos preparamos para partir, hoy iba a la escuela con komachi por lo cual estaba muy contento y no creo que algo arruine mi animo...

Fin del capitulo 2...

 **Y fin del capitulo 2, el siguiente capitulo tratara sobre la nueva experiencia de hikigaya volviendo a la escuela lo cual no le traerá tan gratos recuerdos y donde se da cuenta de que algo muy grave esta sucediendo en su interior..**

 **Bueno eso lo dejo para posiblemente la próxima semana este fue un capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal por lo que fue un poco mas difícil de tratar a hubo un comentario sobre si este fic lo escribiría en ingles, lamentablemente no puedo porque mi vocablo no me ayuda, pero si hay alguien que lo pueda traducir le estaría muy agradecido, claro manteniendo el crédito de mi historia XD bueno no vemos después byeeee...**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: Oscuridad oculta

El dolor y el trauma causado por este cambian a las personas, esta misma no se percata del cambio pero esta ahí y los demás lo notan, al igual que en los mangas o el anime las situaciones de dolor extremo o peligro de muerte llevan a la rotura del protagonista, haciéndolos cambiar mas para mal que para bien, un lado que termina consumiéndolo y tomando todo de el...

Entonces porque yo hikigaya hachiman quien sufrió todo tipo de traumas y maltratos en su vida pasada y la actual hasta el punto de llevarme literalmente 2 veces a la muerte no sufriría lo efectos que sufren los protagonistas de mangas?, porque no tengo un lado oscuro?, un lado roto desquiciado?, debía ser natural pensar sobre ello digo yo reencarne después de una muerte injusta, el solo hecho de reencarnar algo que solo debía suceder en las fantasías fue posible, lamentablemente nunca me fije en estas dudas hasta que fue muy tarde y lo pagaría con un precio muy muy caro...

Hachiman(hachiko) aquí hoy es uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida, porque? Fácil voy a la escuela junto con mi hermana, nada me podría alegrar mas que esto y no no soy un siscon, caminado junto a ella no tardamos en llegar a la estación de trenes, en realidad la escuela no estaba tan lejos apenas dos paradas de nuestra casa pero era enorme por lo menos para mi vista podría competir en tamaño con SOBU, bueno era una de las escuelas que daba una carrera académica hasta la secundaria exceptuando la preparatoria debe ser lo suficientemente grande para albergar todos los cursos para cada año escolar, instituto CHIBA un nombre nada original para mi gusto pero con un alto pensum académico, cruzando la ostentosa puerta caminamos en busca de nuestras aulas, cabe mencionar que iniciaría un nuevo año escolar habían finalizado la vacaciones de invierno y teníamos que reunirnos en el auditorio para escuchar las grandiosas palabras de animo del director las cuales apenas cambiaban cada año, después de dejar a komachi en su aula camine en buscando la mia..

(hachilko)"6c 6b 6a ah 6a aquí esta ugh tranquilo hachiman se supone que tienes 17 por lo menos mentalmente asi que tranquil ahora" abri la puerta de mi aula y como si fuera una alarma o algo todo el mundo giro a verme ah sus mirada molestan tengo algo en el rostro? en todo caso busque un silla rápidamente irónicamente escogí una que me recordaba donde me sentaba en SOBU pero para mi era agradable ya que era el lugar perfecto apegado a la pared con 2 bancas delante para estar cerca de la salida pero lo suficientemente lejos para que la multitud no se vuelva molestosa al terminar clases, saque mi teléfono junto a mis auriculares reproduciendo la música que descargue apenas ayer junto con una novela ligera que había descubierto por casualidad en una tienda, si recuerdo es una historia que tiene un apogeo de popularidad muy corto por lo cual en el futuro fue rápidamente puesta en el olvido, je incluso me impresionó que berseker apenas esta retrasado un poco mas de 20 capítulos que 7 años en el futuro verdaderamente trágico, en todo caso no paso mucho cuando el profesor apareció por la puerta saludándonos e informándonos que ya debíamos ir al auditorio, deje que todos salgan primero ya que la multitud es tormentosa junto con sus diálogos falsos me levante al ver que ya no quedaban estudiantes en el aula y camine hacia el auditorio.

"brrrrr" esto de usar falda me esta matando como es que las mujeres se acostumbran a usar esto cuando esta frio?, debido a la estricta ley de apariencia no podía venir con mis encantadores pantalones largos, llegue al auditorio y busque un lugar donde sentarme pero debido a que demore en llegar no encontraba un espacio disponible "Hum por lo visto me sentare con komachi podríamos compartir el puesto somos hermanas no?" Decidí me dirigí a donde se encontraría a komachi, pero como para detener mis planes un kuro salvaje apareció y me arrastro a sentarme junto a el con la excusa de que me usaría como muro para que las otras chicas no lo molesten, inesperadamente yukino no se encontraba junto a el según me explico kuro se encontraba con su padre en el rectorado terminando uno que otro tramite para que yukino ingrese en mi aula y que tambien me reuniría con su padre antes de iniciar clase con la excusa de que quería conocer la persona a la cual su hijo le tomo gran interés.

(hachiko) "Ughhh"

(kuro) "eh porque luces tan desanimado?, hablar con mi padre es un sueño que muchas personas tienen y tu tienes la oportunidad de tener su tiempo para un pequeña charla casual"

(hachiko) " Es enserio crees que es interesante para mi una niña de 10 el conocer a un político remarcado de la dieta de chiba?, discúlpame pero pienso que solo es un capricho innecesario de tu padre y no es de mi agrado en absoluto que intente forzarme a una reunión con un desconocido, mejor dicho odio todo tipo de reuniones, fiestas, paseos, etc."

(kuro) "Ok ok lo entiendo es demasiado para ti pero necesito que me ayudes con esto, mas bien te recompensare por esto."

(hachiko) "Tratando de sobornarme? Como se esperaba de un hijo de un renombrado político pero no creo que me puedas convencer asi que ríndete" no pienso caer y no habrá nada que cambie mi opinión.

(kuro) "Te compraré Maxx Café todo el mes y una comida de lujo este fin de semana"

(hachiko) "Trato hecho donde esta tu padre" bueno es maxx cafe y comida gratis no me acusen fue una buena jugada.

Después de un largo y aburrido discurso de bienvenida por parte del director con un permiso otorgado a kuro salimos temprano de la sala para poder conversar con su padre, no paso mucho tiempo y encontramos al padre de kuro junto con yukino cerca del patio principal.

(kuro) "Buenos dias padre, hermana; padre ella es hikigaya-san la persona de la cual te hable"

Daria mi típico saludo pero se que seria una falta de respeto a una autoridad que podría hacerme flotar en el rio sin ningún problema asi que le doy un saludo cortez.

(hachiko) "Buenos dias yukinoshita-san soy Hikigaya hachiko gusto en conocerlo"

(Yukipapa) "Buenos dias hikigaya-san el placer de conocerla es mío, si todavía no me conoce mi nombre es yukinoshita Touma, eh escuchado de mi hijo que usted es una persona interesante y única aun con su escasa edad es mentalmente maduro y toma la perspectiva del mundo de una manera distinta, tambien la recomendó como una buena amiga para yukino por su deseo de querer una amistad genuina" Kuro creo que dijiste que que nuestras conversaciones eran personales porque exponer mis momentos vergonzosos a tu padre? Acaso me odias hice algo mal? Pensé que iniciamos con el pie derecho me equivoque?.

(yukino) " Padre discúlpeme pero no creo que necesite entablar una amistad con alguien en este momento, sobre todo con un extraño con intenciones desconocidas, no me importa que sea un compañero de mi hermano."

Oh bueno yo tampoco hubiera aceptado si me presentaban un desconocido y me dicen que tengo que ser amigo de esa persona pero tengo una solicitud que cumplir, una que falle, y la cual tengo que redimir "Sálvame" , y esta vez me asegurare de completarla.

*golpe seco*

 _ **Por... T..n..o.. ...la. ... Sa.. .yo...sobre... .yo... .mata..e...todos...**_

Ahhhg mi cabeza que fue eso? Maldita sea que en verdad dolió sentí que mi conciencia se desvanecía uggh todavia no recupero mis sentidos y veo borroso "hik..." a mis oídos siento un pitido doloroso pero creo que me llaman "hikigaya reaccione"..., mierda me desmayo...

.. _ **Yo... Me... Vengare... Yo... Los matare... Tal como me asesinaron... Yo ...no... Volveré a morir...**_

Me desperté lentamente todavía mi cabeza dolia y no quería forzarme ademas de un estupido sueño del cual no recuerdo mucho pero al ser solo palabras sin sentidos no les preste mucha atención, al abrir por completo mi ojos y después que mi vista se adaptara reconocí que estaba acostado en la enfermería de la escuela, no se la razón de mi desmayo pero la posición del sol por la ventana me dice que ha pasado un par de horas lo cual me sorprende y preocupa,mientras divaga en mis pensamientos mire alrededor de la habitación solo para encontrar un kuro salvaje durmiendo en una silla a un lado de la cama pero eso no era lo que importaba, porque me agarra mano mientras duerme? QUE PASA CON ESTE DESARROLLO RAIJJU? LO HACE SOLO POR MOLESTARME O ALGO PARECIDO? SI ES ASI LO LOGRO SABIA QUE ERA SIMILAR A HARUNO PERO PARA COPIARLA INCLUSO EN ESTE TIPO DE ARTIMAÑAS... intente quitar mi mano de la suya pero su estupido agarre fue mas fuerte de lo esperado y no pude soltarme, por suerte se despertó por mi intento de escape y al darse cuenta de lo que hacia retiro su mano rápidamente mientras evitaba mi mirada, espera se esta sonrojando? OIII POR QUE TE SONROJAS ACASO NO ERAS TU EL QUE TRATABA DE MOLESTARME? NO LO HAGAS VER COMO SI TU FUERAS LA VICTIMA, de alguna manera suprimió su vergüenza tal vez? y volvió a mirarme pero con un expresión de preocupación y disculpa.

(kuro) "Que bueno que haya despertado Hachan el golpe que sufrió la llevo hasta el desmayo y estaba-mos muy preocupados, en caso de que todavía no hubiera despertado mi padre la hubiera hospitalizado."

(hachiko) "Espera que pasa con esa forma de llamarme y golpe dices? mi desmayo fue por un golpe? Ahh y tambien porque tenias agarrada mi mano al despertar?"

(kuro) "Bueno pensé que si seriamos amigos uno que otro apodo estaría bien asi que te di uno, sobre el golpe mientras conversábamos una pelota de béisbol la golpeo en la parte trasera de su cabeza razón po la cual se desmayo, debido a aquello la transportamos rápidamente aquí a la enfermería pero al informarnos que no era nada grave todo el mundo se relajo un poco."

(hachiko) "Me golpeo una pelota de béisbol que hermosa suerte tengo, pero no respondiste mi ultima pregunta porque tenias agarrada mi mano" Al insistir en aquello kuro se sonrojo otra vez, en verdad porque te sonrojas y no trates de evitar la mirada de nuevo contéstame.

(kuro) "*sonrojado*risa*😅 Jaja bueno para complementar me dejaron quedarme en la enfermería para cuidar- para informar a la enfermera de cualquier cambio pero mientras te observaba empezaste a tener pesadillas y hablar entre sueños de manera aterrada, no sabia que hacer y por reflejo agarre tu mano para tranquilizarte lo cual funciono muy bien ya que poco a poco empezaste a dormir mas pacíficamente, debido a aquello yo tambien me dormí y no me di cuenta que tenia tu mano disculpa.🙍"

(hachiko) "Te entiendo pero podrías por favor soltarme la mano ya?"

(kuro) *sonrojo completo*"Ahh disculpa"

Esto no me gusta porque se esta mostrando tan abierto a mi? Será por la ingenuidad de su edad, el que sea astuto no significa que haya madurado lo suficiente para ocultar sus ¿sentimientos? No espera no lo pienses mucho hachiman tal vez no podías entender al 100 a yukinoshita haruno lo que la hacia impredecible y fatal para mi, pero si trato de comprenderlo con su guardia baja podría evitar problemas innecesarios en el futuro.

(hachiko) *suspiro*"En todo caso es hora de ir a clases no necesitamos preocupar a los maestros ni a mi hermana sobre todo a ella"

Kuro solo asintió y nos retiramos de la enfermería no tardamos demasiado en llegar a las aulas y con la justificación debida me senté a escuchar las clases que para mi solo eran un fastidio, yukino aunque demostraba estar preocupada no trato de reunirse conmigo durante la clase o la hora del almuerzo tengo que admitir que el tiempo paso demasiado lento y molestoso las clases eran aburridas y aunque pretendía escuchar por ser el primer dia no tarde en dormirme cosa que agradecí ya que me desperté para el timbre de la salida, una ves que termine de salir del pasillo y dirigirme al patio principal me encontré a komachi hablando con kuro 😒 juro que si le hace algo malo lo hare pagar con sangre, pero mis enojos estuvieron en vano al parecer komachi estaba preocupada por mi y kuro solo le explico que el accidente no paso a mayores y no tenia que agobiarse aghh me deprime el hacer sentir mal a mi hermana y siento que esto fue bajo en puntos hachiman.

(Yukino) "Buenas tardes hikigaya-san disculpo el no haberme acercado antes a preguntar por su bienestar pero sinceramente no sabia como socializar con usted" una yukino vergonzosa lo cual es muy raro de ver me saludo en la salida del colegio al parecer sus poca experiencia en el habito de socializar no le permitieron tener ideas de como interactuar conmigo, bueno ella es parte del clan de los solitarios tambien y era de esperar es tipo de reacción, después de la disculpa kuro nos invito a cenar en un restaurante cercano con la excusa de que era la oportunidad perfecta para forjar una amistad con yukino eh de admitir que el que yukino todavía no tenga la madurez mental de mi vida pasada ayudo a que sea mas abierta tanto asi que estaba disfrutando y participando activamente en la conversación, ese dia empezó lo que podría llamar una pre-amistad genuina tanto con kuro como con yukino y asi paso el año sin ningún tipo de problema en absoluto, no reuníamos a conversar y a leer o estudiar juntos pero no todo dura para siempre y en un futuro tienen que aparecer obstáculos que formen las bases del egoísta deseo mío, quien hubiera imaginado que estos vendrían con la llegada del trío mas raro de todos, nada mas y nada menos que mi querido totsuka, el otaku con poca presencia zaymozuka y el príncipe de todos superman hayama.

Fin del capitulo 3

 **Historia lateral.**

Ha pasado mas de una semana desde que mi hermano mayor ha desaparecido, al principio pensamos que habría escapado o habría estado involucrado en algún accidente de tráfico, pero después de un dia nos enteramos de la cruel y estupida realidad, mi hermano había odiado la sociedad y su doble mascara, siempre me advertía que esta tenia un lado oscuro que era su verdadero ser y que si tu no estabas a su merced esta mostraia sus garras contra ti, yo nunca le creí, siempre lo llame paranoico y cínico le decía que siempre pensaba demasiado en las cosas y que no debería tener su guardia alta en todo momento, pero al final todo lo que dijo fue verdad, el mismo fue victima de los caprichos sociales, mi hermano fue golpeado brutalmente y luego le dispararon de una manera cruel y despiadada, ese debería haber sido el fin, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, el **monstruo de la lógica** un ser que se mueve en las sombras como base pilar para las personas a su alrededor, siempre tome ese nombre que le dio Haruno-san como una broma de mal gusto pero quien hubiera pensado que de esa manera llamarían de ahora en adelante a mi hermano, un **monstruo** eso es como lo llamaban los chico que atacaron a mi hermano, se suponía que debía morir pero después del disparo toda su forma de ser cambio, el contraataco, quien hubiera pensado que los idiotas lo atacarían en un callejón donde estaba una cámara de seguridad de la policía, pero lo que quedo grabado en ello fue terrible disparo por disparo fue descargado en el cuerpo de mi hermano, y después de cada disparo el volvía a levantarse, en sus ojos una chispa de voluntad fiera destellaba tan potente que destruyo completamente tanto la confianza como la cordura de los atacantes, y en ese momento lo extraño ocurrió la oscuridad rodeo a mi hermano como si lo enjaulara como si se lo llevara mi hermano trato de luchar para escapar de ella pero la cantidad de daño en su cuerpo no le permitió moverse libremente y después de unos agonizantes segundos mi hermano desapareció, no quedo rastro de el, incluso su sangre fue engullida, tratamos de buscarle respuesta lógica a esto pero no la encontramos, por mas que buscamos no hubo ningún indicio de lo sucedido, los atacantes habían perdido la cordura y de sus bocas solo salía una palabra " **monstruo** ".

La perdida de mi hermano causo un gran estrago mas del que el se hubiera imaginado, quien hubiera imaginado que su desaparición causaría enormes cambios en sus seres mas cercanos a el, yui se volvió fría y seria, y en su corazón guardo un fuerte rencor sobre los atacantes de mi hermano aumentando aun mas cuando vio el video, esto la llevo a una ira segadora y si no la hubiéramos detenido se hubiera lanzado de manera salvaje contra los acusantes de la agresión, se separo de su camarilla con la excusa de que ya no trataría de permanecer con personas falsas afines a la sociedad y que sean manipuladas por ella, pero la mas afectada fue yukino-san ella se desplomó completamente, todo su carácter fuerte se quebró y lloro durante varios dias culpando asi mismo sobre el ataque a mi hermano, yui trato de hacerle entender que no fue culpa de ella y que la causa del ataque solo fue el estupido razonamiento de basura con forma de personas pero no funciono aun asi ella la visita dia a dia para ayudarla a volver en si con la ayuda de haruno-san.

En verdad por el raro caso de desaparición de mi hermano la policía tuvo miedo de investigar y fue dejado a un lado con la excusa de que no había forma de resolverlo, eso me lleno de mas ira, jure que no volvería a pedir ayuda a alguien mas de nuevo y que haría todo sola, tal como mo hermano lo hacia y resolvería este caso a través de la sombras, claro que esto no duro mucho aunque tenia toda la intención de seguir con el caso yo sola no tenia pista por donde comenzar y cuando veía todo perdido y lloraba de la amargura de no poder ser como mi hermano y encontrarle una solución apareció Haruno-san a ayudarme, ella dijo que la única forma de que su hermana vuelva a la normalidad era encontrando a mi hermano pero no paso desapercibido el tinte de tristeza que hubo cuando lo nombró, se que ella tambien se sentía mal por su desaparición pero su mascara era apegada a ella que se mezcló incluso con la expresión de sus sentimientos.

Solo espera hermano komachi te encontrara y esta vez te protegerá de los males de la sociedad asi como tu me protegiste todos estos años...

 **Aquiiii reap disculpen la demora pero estuve de viaje y no tuve ni móvil ni computador a la mano por lo que no pude escribir y subir este capitulo a tiempo pero tambien tengo que admitir que es un poco mas grande de lo normal asi que disfrútenlo y espero sus comentario hasta el próximo capitulo...**

 **Psdt: Recuerde que en la historia kuro aunque es el similar de haruno en este universo todavía es menor y no controla a la perfección sus emociones, ademas el denso de hachiman todavía se nombra de distintas maneras en su mente y en el exterior confundiéndolo a si mismo por lo que no se da cuenta que aunque el es un hombre espiritualmente esta en un cuerpo femenino que puede provocar cambios emocionales en sus compañero del sexo opuesto..**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y tambien las referencias sobre como leer sin confundirse sobre cuando es el cambio de personalidad de hachiman(hachiko)

Hachiman(hachiko) conversación : "La juventud es una mentira"

Hachiman (hachiko) pensamiento: Aunque mis monólogos son oscuros me permiten distraerme de la agria realidad.

Personalidad encerrada conversación:" _**Crees que confio en ti, ni siquiera confio en el cobarde yo."**_

Personalidad encerrada pensamiento: **No moriré otra vez no de nuevo.**

Hachiman y la personalidad hablando mutuamente: " _ **es grandioso admitirlo totsuka siempre será tierno no importa donde."**_

?:Matar...matarr... .hahhahhaheheheh...

Bueno en todo caso disfruten de la historia..

Capitulo 4: La llegada de los reyes?

Estaba en un prado amplio con un ostentoso cielo azul y montañas en la lejanía, sip estoy en un sueño lúcido pero tengo que admitir que mi mente es realmente grandiosa reproduciendo todo tipo de detalles como la brisa que da en mi rostro, **porque me retienes? No ves que soy parte de ti, no entiendes que tu existencia esta ligada a la mía? Por mas que me encierres algún dia saldré y mostrare el verdadero ser que eres HACHIMAN,** y ahí esta la razón por la cual estoy aquí, hace un año a raíz del golpe empezó a mostrarse y ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde ahí, se mete en mis monólogos **los cuales son absurdos y aburridos,** trata de cambiar mis **estupidos** pensamientos, y siempre esta en contra de mi **necesito entretenimiento,** solo hay **una cosa** en la que estamos **de acuerdo,** **totsuka y komachi son los angeles que alegran nuestro dia a dia, ah tambien abajo la dictadura de kamamura ese gato ha ganado mucho poder desde que llego hace medio año.**

En todo caso adelante de mi con cadenas rodeando su cuerpo como si fuera alguna especie de bondage esta la versión basura, escoria putrefacta de Hikigaya hachiman, y usar nuestra forma femenina no lo hace mas erótico si, asi que deja de posar no soy tan narcisista como para excitarme por mi mismo.

 **Ehhhh eres tan aburrido hachiman al menos no trato de desencadenar deseos de muerte como el desquiciado encerrado en esa caja asi que por favor no me mires con ojos fríos ten en cuenta que soy todo lo que representa tus gustos mas escondidos ah ah ah esa mirada ahhhh ahhhhh..**

Porque no solo mueres *suspiro* pero es cierto por lo menos hikiescoria no es tan peligroso como eso, encerrado en lo mas profundo de mi mente la verdadera calamidad creada por el trauma de las muertes.

Matar...necesito..vengarme..de aquellos que me asesinaron...dejame saliiir hachimaaaann...no me encadeneeeess...si me sigues reteniendo matare incluso a quienes amas...asi que dejame saliiirr...hachimaaann..hachimaaaannn...HACHIMAAAAANNNNN...

Uggh sus gritos son odiosos y molestos si no fuera por mis habilidades solitarias al máximo ya hubiera caido **ehhhh y yo donde quedo acaso no me darás crédito? Según recuerdo yo soy el que tiene que vigilar a ese demente no?,** deja de quejarte basura al menos con eso puedo convencerme en un objetivo valido de tu existencia.

 **Ahhhh hachiman esa mirada esa forma de hablarme ahh ahhh tratame maaaaaaaasss**.

Me voy no me importa despertarme temprano sigue cuidando de mi por favor. Después de aquello me forcé a despertar.

 _ **Pov personalidad oculta**_

 **Hachiman se obligo a auto despertarse y salio de este submundo creado por su conciencia desde que aparecí e visto cambios enorme en el que tambien me han fortalecido sin darse cuenta, pero tambien** **eso** **se ha fortalecido, hachiman no se da cuenta pero el resentimiento en su corazón es enorme y peligroso y cada dia crece mas alimentando a esa monstruosidad, hasta ahora eh podido detenerlo gracias a que los fetiches inconscientes de hachiman aumentan cada dia, es decir estamos en un cuerpo joven controlado por las hormonas es natural que nuestro nivel de perversión sea alto, asi que mientras su lujuria siga presente yo podre ayudar a hachiman ya que tengo que admitir el dia a dia con el es muy interesante...**

 _ **Pov hachiman(hachiko)**_

Me desperté lo mas rápido posible inesperadamente fue 5 minutos antes que toque la alarma lo cual me ayuda mucho ya que no tendré que mantenerme esperando despierto mucho tiempo, me levante decidí aprovechar los minutos de más y me dirigí a tomar una ducha la cual fue muy refrescante, **tengo que admitir que nuestro cuerpo ha crecido en varios lugares durante este año no ;) acaso somos copa C ya? Parece que el masaje nocturno ha rendido sus frutos :b**

Que demonios haces mientras duermo maldito pervertido ya decía que no era normal para una niña de 11 estar asi, mi cuerpo se esta desarrollando demasiado rápido

 **Ohh y eso todavía no llega el periodo de la regla me pregunto si el gran hachiman lograra contener sus emociones estables mientras aguanta el dolor, recuerda esto hachiman mientras mas madures mas fuerte me vuelvo jajajajajjaaj.**

Tsk estupida doble personalidad, este tipo de división me conducirá a la locura **pero si ya estas loco, quien en su sano juicio discute consigo mismo?.**

(komachi) :"Neechan apura ya, kuro sempai y yukinee llegarán pronto a recogernos y recuerda que yukinee se enoja mucho si no estamos puntuales."

(Hachiko) :"Ya salgo komachi espérame abajo."

(komachi) :"Pero komachi quiere comer neechan, komachi no puede esperar mas en probar el delicioso desayuno de oneechan yaaii eso valió un montón de puntos komachi"

(hachiko) :"Yo siempre preparo un delicioso desayuno para que mi querida imouto lo difrute, eso valió un montón de puntos hachiko te-he"

(komachi) :"Tsk eso es trampa neechan no hay punto si no hay desayuno te espero abajo jeje"

 **Tengo que admitir que tenemos a la mejor hermana del mundo, y su figura ahhh siento que pedobear me invade ahhhh que es esta nueva puerta descubierta..**

Calla por favor no mancilles el cuerpo de mi hermana con tus podridos pensamientos, tengo que apurarme no quiero que yukino se enoje conmigo no estoy de humor para burlas cortantes y quejas.

 **Ahora que recuerdo tanto yukino como yui tenían sentimiento por mi en el otro mundo, me pregunto si el yuri es permitido?.**

De que hablas? Yukino sentimientos por mi? Ademas no naciste el dia del golpe por que tienes esos recuerdos?.

 **Soy la base de tu lujuria y perversidad hachiman, aunque tome conciencia hace un año siempre eh estado ahí, ademas en verdad eres tan denso? Sabes perfectamente que yukino tenia sentimientos por ti, pero tu y tu cínico pensar no dejaron que ella se confiese a ti, sabes deseaba mucho tener a una ojousama pecho plano que me azote mientras me tiene amarrado con una correa, la sola idea es exitanteee..**

No no mas ya me canse de escucharte vete a dormir o algo no jodas mi dia a dia, baje a preparar el desayuno el cual komachi esperaba con ansias, después del desayuno preparamos nuestro útiles y salimos de la casa no sin antes despedirse de la nueva máxima autoridad de la casa kamamura, enserio ese gato es peligroso, no tardo mucho en llegar kuro con su yukino, inesperadamente llegaron caminando y no en su lujoso transporte con la excusa de que querían disfrutar del paisaje, caminamos a la escuela lentamente, teníamos tiempo de sobra conversábamos sobre variados temas entre ellos nuestro plan de estudios en este nuevo año y como estaría nuevamente en la misma clase que yukino y que ella volvería a llevarse el primer puesto de calificaciones y que conforme con el segundo podio, tengo que admitir que su arrogancia crece con el dia a dia je no sabes que me retengo de por ti niña? No quiero verte sufrir por perder el primer lugar en las materias, ademas de que inesperadamente se esta volviendo muy astuta aunque le falta mucho para el nivel de komachi e iroha.

Llegamos a la escuela un poco mas temprano de lo normal, los alumnos que ya habían llegado inmediatamente nos miraron y empezaron a susurrar entre si idioteces como 'llegaron las elites' o 'lor reyes del hielo y la reina demonio con su imouto llego' , reina demonio es enserio? Del rey solitario a la reina demonio es un cambio bastante grande, es decir hice alguna que otra fechoria para proteger a komachi y a yukino, pero no estaban al nivel de mi yo del otro mundo, no utilice la habilidad del solitario ahora bloqueada 'autosacrificio' pero aun asi me gane el odio de algunos.

El dia de clases comenzaba normalmente escuchamos el clásico discurso del director, la despedida de los que se graduaban, y por ultimo la selección de los cursos, como el año pasado otra vez estaba junto con yukino, con su clásica actitud fría e indiferente, que cambiaba drásticamente a una mas abierta y cálida cuando conversaba conmigo, pero como siempre los dioses romcom se divierten a expensas de mi tratándome como un títere o un animal para entretenimiento.

(profesor) "Bueno bueno ya es hora de que vuelvan a sus asientos, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, hoy se unirán a nuestra clase 3 nuevos alumnos y atención chicas los que llegas son interesantes muchachos, pasen pasen y preséntense"

Los tres chicos entraron al curso y me lleve uno de los mas grandes shocks en mi vida quien hubiera imaginado que yo conoceria a estas 3 personas, no de los 3 solo uno atrajo totalmente mi atención hasta el punto de hacerme sonrojar.

(?) "Buenas tardes soy Hayama Hayato espero llevarme bien con ustedes en estos años de estudios"

Bueno tu no me interesas aunque creo que el aire a mi alrededor se puso algo mas frio..

(?) " Ahem Ahem soy Zaimozuka Yoshiteru gustos en conocerlos"*inclinandose*

Ese estaba roto desde esta edad? Significa que su personalidad no cambiara en 7 años y tengo que soportarlo? No dios no, pero no importa puedo soportarlo si puedo estar a su lado, mi angel, mi gloria, mi...

(?) "Eto soy Totsuka Saika espero llevarme bien con ustedes"*sonrisa 😊*

Ahhhhh esa sonrisa es demasiado lindo, no no caigas hachiman el es hombre, **yo no le veo el problema,** calla mentalmente soy hombre todavía es completamente incorrecto, **mentalmente pero físicamente no por lo cual no hay delito si esta ves dejamos que nos muestre...,** eh? Mostrar que?, **acaso no recuerdas? El dijo que nos mostraría que en verdad era un hombre podrías complementar haciendo que tambien se quite la camisa jeje** **. ,** no totsuka es un ángel puro que no debe ser manchado con tu lujuria y **nuestra lujuria hachiman y estas diciendo que tostsuka no debe ser mancillado cuando tu y tus eróticos sueños al nivel de las fantasías mas profundas de ebin..** Ya ya entendí soy culpable tambien si? Ugh pero en todo caso la llegada de hayama altero mas a eso, asi que trata de retenerlo por favor..

El que hayama este aquí pondrá al limite mi yo interior, ya que el es principal culpable de lo sucedido o mejor dicho el fue el que me dio el primer golpe... Mientras manejaba la camioneta... Si quien hubiera imaginado que el perfecto hayama hayato hubiera estado implicado en un asesinato? Y que toda mascara que tenia era reemplazada por una genuina expresión de desprecio, ira y deseo de muerte hacia mi? Mierda si no me impresiona que tal ves el fue el que consiguió el arma, pero a la vez fue el mas cobarde y el primero en huir, dejando atrás a sus 'camaradas' mientras mostraba un falso arrepentimiento, todavía recuerdo la mirada de gratificación que tenia cuando se retiraba y pedia que continúen, tsk porque tuvo que venir? Hay otras escuelas de gran renombre en chiba ademas de esta, **que tal si vino por yukino? En el otro mundo hayato tenia un amor o mejor dicho obsesión no correspondida por yukino, recuerda el se le confeso después de la secundaria y yukino lo rechazó fríamente por ser un maldito hipócrita,** no había visto es punto, pero es muy probable, si hayato de este mundo tambien esta enamorado de yukino no seria extraño que el trate de acercarse mas a ella a través de cualquier método, ugghh esto si que es un dolor de cabeza ahora tambien yukino esta con un humor de perros asi que no crea que pueda preguntarle sobre el tema hayato en este momento... Para mi mala suerte el se acercaba hacia nosotros, no el se acercaba hacia yukino...

(hayato) "Buenos dias yukino-shita san es gratificante el poder estudiar contigo, por favor espero que nos llevemos bien"

(yukino) "...buenos dias, si me disculpas la clase va a empezar asi que busque un asiento hayama san" Ohhhh que fría respuesta en verdad lo odia pero bueno mires esa sonrisa que no puede sostenerse buen golpe yukino ;P.

Y de manera sorpresiva hayama se vuelve hacia mi y pone esa clásica sonrisa falsa.

(hachiko) " _ **Repugnante**_ **"**

(hayama) "Eh?"

Eh? Espera que?

(hachiko) " _ **Dije que eras repugnante asi que aleja esa sonrisa hipócrita de mi vista, si lo que quieres es tratar de quedar como el chico bueno y confiable dejame decirte que eso no sirve en mi, asi que busca un asiento lejos y no trates de socializar conmigo.."**_

Pe pero que rayos fue eso estoy seguro que yo no hable. **Tu no hablaste fui yo y si preguntas el porque es la mejor manera de mantener alejado a hayama, el todavía es inmaduro asi que es posible que te odie por humillarlo en publico, de esa manera no ahorramos 2 problemas el que hayama se nos hacer que y que** **eso** **fortalezca, solo esperemos que no sea un masoquista y trate de volver a hablarme..** Uggh siento que lo hiciste estuvo bien asi que no reclamare pero espero que puedas entender que hayama era muy similar a haruno y que el haberlo rechazado puede generar un interés de el sobre nosotros..

Hayama se sentó cerca, ese maldito bastardo se sentó atrás mío, bueno por lo menos tengo a totsuka adelante, yukino a mi derecha e inesperadamente zaimozuka a mi izquierda, el ya estaba garabateando un cuaderno sobre apuntes de una novela ligera, su kanji era malo y sus ideas eran ambiguas a menudo susurraba en voz alta los supuestos ataques especiales que tendrían sus personajes, yukino no estaba mejor y trataba de evitar todo tipo de contacto visual con hayama y conversaba conmigo sobre uno que otro tema de la clase _, y totsuka ahh totsuka conversar con el es lo mas pacifico y hermoso que sucede en esta escuela ..._

Y asi termino el primer dia de mi séptimo año pero presiento que este es apenas el comienzo de un enorme y problemático año escolar...

 **Historia paralela: Primeras pistas**

 **Pov haruno**

Hikigaya desapareció hace mas o menos una semana dejando estragos por doquier, entre las mas afectadas esta mi hermana y no puedo dejar de sentir un leve resentimiento por lo sucedido, no me gusta el hecho de que no pude evitar o anticipar este tipo de desgracia, incluso a expensas de mi madre prometí cuidar y guiar a yukino, aunque quede como el villano y sienta que tomo su vida como un juego para mi conveniencia..., después de lo sucedido trate de ayudar a la komachi san la cual se veía devastada y sin vida, cuando le comente sobre la búsquedas de pistas una chispa de esperanza volvió a sus ojos, sinceramente no tenia esperanzas de encontrar algo pues el caso había sido despachado muy rápido por la policía, quien hubiera imagina que ese hubiera sido el principal indicio, ¿Porque se cerro el caso sin ningún estudio previo? ¿Por que no se insistió en buscarle un lado lógico? ¿Porque solo lo declararon dementes a los agresores y fueron encerrados sin validez de su palabra? ¿Que se estaba protegiendo? Fue un shock interesante al descubrir que en verdad todo el caso trataba de encubrir a un pez gordo, alguien con suficiente poder para manejar las leyes a su voluntad, que este inmerso en ellas que las viva, y el principal culpable y criminal libre estaba sentado al frente mío.

(haruno) "Gracias por responder a mi llamado Hayato" lo dije con la cara mas plana posible el no es alguien que merezca ser tratado por mi verdadero ser, el no es nada especial, solo una basura mas.

(hayato) "Porque me has llamado haruno?"

(haruno) "Es para saber el 'porque' "

(hayato) "Que?"

(haruno) "Por que lo hiciste hayato?"

(hayato) "De que hablas haruno, no tengo idea sobre tu pregunta"

(haruno) "Tu participaste en la desaparición y agresión hacia hikigaya, no mas bien tu fuiste el organizador del ataque, pero tengo que admitir que fue muy bien cubierto por tus padres después de todo no pueden permitir una mancha en el currículum de su precioso hijo" Oh la expresión de hayato se oscureció y que decir de su falsa sonrisa desapareció por completo.

(hayato) "Si yo participe, pero no lo organice haruno, es cierto que disfrute el hecho de amedrentar al bastardo, se estaba quedando con todo, no podía con el, pero tambien sabes haruno que soy demasiado cobarde para comenzar un plan tan macabro"

(haruno) "Me estas diciendo que fuiste forzado? En verdad espera que te crea que alguien te obligo a participar?"

(hayato) "Tal ves no me creas pero te aviso haruno que estas en un gran peligro si sigues investigando sobre la desaparición de hikigaya"

(haruno) "De que hablas hayato? Acaso es una amenaza? No que no tenias el valor para aquello?"

(hayato) "Tu madre fue la que me obligo a participar haruno y temo que trate de pararte no importa la consecuencia, recuerda que la imagen le importa mas que sus propias hijas y tal vez ya tenga un plan para hacerte callar, pero eso apenas es lo que mas temo, hikigaya desapareció, pero nosotros no fuimos los que causamos aquello, hay algo mucho mas extraño y sombrío"

(haruno) "Mi madre... No, se que es posible aquello pero dices que hay algo mas?"

(hayato) "Yo estuve en los alrededores cuando hikigaya desapareció y vi algo terrible, hikigaya... Creo que el fue secuestrado por algo anormal, el no murió por los disparos, lo que ya es extraño y luego fue capturado por una extraña sombra, tengo que admitir que huí del miedo e incluso ahora tengo pesadillas sobre aquello."

(haruno) "Tsk.. Cobarde solo buscas escusas para aliviarte de la culpa, y dices que fuiste obligado por mi madre acaso te amenazó con no casarte con yukino? Por lo visto aun no cambia tu obsesión por mi hermana"

(hayato) "En eso te equivocas haruno, yo no tengo sentimientos por tu hermana desde hace tiempo, tengo que admitir que hikigaya te supero debido a que el descubrió la verdad antes que ti, en verdad su capacidad de leer a la gente supera a la de muchas personas que he conocido, incluso rivaliza con la de tu madre, no creo que tambien la supera, y es por eso que quiso deshacerse de el, ella no quería que existiera alguien que pueda ver a través de ella"

(haruno) "... Asi que ya no te gusta yukino y que hikigaya ya lo sabia, fue ese tu impulso para aceptar la propuesta de mi madre?"

(hayato) *sollozando*"... No ella amenazo con quitarle todo a la persona que amo, descubrió que ya no quería a yukino e investigo quien era la persona que me interesaba para usarla contra mi, se que solo son excusas pero en verdad no sabia que hacer, yo no soy el, yo no tengo ideas casi inmediatas para encontrar una respuesta lógica a las problemas que no afecte a los demás y que el único afectado sea yo, y si acaso lo tuve, yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente para ponerla en marcha, después de todo, mi vida siempre será una farsa, una repugnante y falsa mascara, por eso al no poder hacer nada decidí que la culpa seria solo mía, por eso yo me encargue de manejar la camioneta para matarlo con un solo golpe, para que no sufriera la tormenta de golpes, porque no quería que los otros cegado por sus celos tambien se manchen las manos, pero el bastardo no quería morir, resistió la arremetida, los golpes e incluso lo disparos, el no quiso desaparecer, no importa cuantas veces caía, el se levantaba"

Yo... Sabia que mi madre era un monstruo pero para encargarse de eliminar a un joven solo porque seria una amenaza futura, ella ni siquiera pregunto si el en verdad trataría de imponerse ante ella, se que hayama es culpable, pero el tambien fue victima... Victima del poderío de mi madre, yo... Yo ya me canse de ser solo una marioneta, desde hace tiempo sabia que todo en esta familia iba mal pero no hice nada para arreglarlo, al igual que yukino, solo espere a que mi príncipe azul me rescatara... Pero ya no, me canse de la tiranía de mi madre, des de hoy me interpondré a sus mandatos, no me importa las consecuencias, aunque tenga que abandonar mi apellido buscaré el canon para libertad de yukino y de mi, saldré des sus garras cueste lo que cueste...

(haruno) "Hayato quiero que.., hayato?" Hayato tenia una expresión de terror en su cara no se lo que había visto pero me gire para ver la razón de su cambio, y lo que encontré traspaso mas allá de mis expectativas, en el parque al frente de la cafetería se encontraba una figura de pie mirando hacia el cielo, la gente trataba de rodearlo, no mas bien la gente no tomaba interés de que una persona se encuentre ahí, en todo caso esta persona estaba con su ropa andrajosa con un poco de sangre aquí y allá, su pelo negro y rebelde se movía con el viento asi como un ahoge característico, pero el no tenia ningún signo de daño en su pálida piel, todas estas características pudieron marcarlo como un vagabundo o alguien que se metió en una gran riña.

(hayato) "No... puede ser el es?.."

Estaba de espaldas asi que podría ser cualquier otra persona no es el no es el. Trataba de engañarme no creía que sea tan fácil encontrarlo después de todo no encontramos nada por mas de una semana, por que estaba aquí ahora, mi mente estaba en confusión no quería aceptarlo, y de pronto la figura dejo de mirar el cielo y empezó a mirar a lo alrededores hasta que su vista llego al café donde nos encontrábamos donde se detuvo, y lo vi, esos ojo rasgado y profundos que tenían cierta similitud al panda del cual se obsesiona mi hermana, era el, sus ojos plateados brillaban con una llama inextinguible, espera, ojos de color plata? Su ojos eran de grises profundos no plata, y esa llama dentro de ellos tampoco se veía normal, eran llamas de odio y rencor profundo, diferente al mar en calma que expresaban sus anteriores ojos grises, aun asi tanto hayama como yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, hayama fue a la caja debido a que era mas rápido y no tardaría en alcanzarme, mientras yo salí del café y cruce al parque lo mas rápido que pude, el estaba a solo unos metros de mi 'hikigaya' escuche gritar a hayato que venia corriendo tras de mi, el no se movía solo nos observaba y cuando parecía que al fin lo alcanzaríamos, cuando parecía que estaba al alcance de mi mano su plana expresión cambio a una sonrisa siniestra, no la sonrisa tonta y forzada que el sabe hacer, era una sonrisa llena de oscuridad y demencia una enorme sonrisa que heló mi espalda, me detuve instantáneamente, no mas bien mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar, lo que estaba al frente mío no era hikigaya, era otra cosa, un ser peligroso que estaba dominándolo, que lo tenia apresado.

 **Pov hikigaya?**

(hikigaya?) "Esto es interesante pensar que ahora tendría el control total... No... ese bastardo se llevo algo.. Pero que? Bueno no importa despues de todo solo tengo que asesinarlo, asi que vuelve hachiman o eliminare y devorare todo lo que era preciado para ti...

 **Como el monstruo que soy...**

 **Fin de la historia paralela**

 **Fin del capitulo 4...**

 **Omake: Futuro incierto**

 **Pov hachiman**

"Hoy es un grandioso dia"

Ha pasado una semana desde que inicio el nuevo año, aunque trajo alguno que otro disgusto sobre todo por el intento de acercarse de hayama el cual no quiero, pero todo eso fue recompensado por mi angel.

 **Flashback.**

(totsuka) "B-buenos dias Hikigaya"

(hachiko) "Hachiko llámame hachiko por favor"

(totsuka) "O-oh*sonrojandose* entonces Ha-hachiko buenos dias" *sonrisa*

Oh su sonrisa es tan bella, recibirla debería ser un delito del cual debo ser marcado culpable.

(hachiko) "ahem buenos dias totsuka"

(totsuka) "Eto debido a que todavía tengo dificultades con los estudios aquí, mi sensei me recomendó que le pida ayuda o tutorias a mis compañeros, pero me explico que yukinoshita y tu son lo que tienen mejor promedio y podrían ayudarme, lamento molestarte pero yukinoshita san, creo que le tengo algo de miedo, se que suena poco varonil pero sinceramente me siento mas cómodo contigo hachiko-chan"

 **Fin flashback.**

En todo caso acepte la solicitud de totsuka y nos reuniremos en el café cerca de la escuela para repasar notas y apuntes, sinceramente iba a vestirme como siempre, unos vaquero y una camisa floja pero.. **No no y no asi no conseguiremos agradar a nuestro ángel asi que te sugiero que al menos te pongas esa blusa blanca mangas largas, las botas cafés y unos vaqueros ajustados hay que aprovechar nuestras armas de atracción y encadenar a totsuka a nosotros, no te olvides del abrigo, todavía hace frio y no me gustaría resfriarme.** Sabes usualmente refutaría pero estas en lo cierto, no eme gustaría que nuestro ante sea manchado y atacado por las sombras de la sociedad.. Asi que manos a la obra..

Me vestí con ropa mas femenina de lo normal mostrando las curvas de mi cuerpo ero.. Espera estoy sonando como escoriagaya ughh no hachiman no caigas en la tentación.

Salí de casa con una komachi a toda sonrisas deseándome suerte, no tarde en llegar al café solo para darme cuenta que totsuka ya había llegado con una combinación casual y abrigo deportivo.

(hachiko) "Yo totsuka" debo corregir mi mal habito...

(totsuka) "Ah hachiko chan bienvenida vamos al café esta algo fríos aquí" disculpa totsuka por mantenerte aquí fuera esperando.

Entramos al café y sacamos nuestros útiles y libro que usariamos, debido a la temperatura regulada dentro del local el calor empezó a ser evidente razón por la cual me saqué mi abrigo, por alguna razón totsuka se sonrojo y volteo la vista mientras creo le escuché susurrar "Se ven mas grandes" me pregunto sobre lo que estaba pensando, no creo que totsuka sea impuro asi que lo deje pasar, mientras le ayudaba a repasar los temas que no entendía y pedíamos uno que otro aperitivo empeze a sentir una mirada en mi espalda, alguien nos espiaba? Pero quien?, mi sentido hachiman empezó a buscar el responsable de la mirada y lo encontré, en una mesa algo lejana con gafas de sol gorra y leyendo una novela inglesa se encontraba un adolecente por lo menos 3 años mayor a mi, si la persona que nos espiaba era yukinoshita kuro, al darse cuenta que fue descubierto trato de poner una coartada inocente al mirar a otro lado, pero después de unos segundo y de soltar un suspiro largo se acercó a nuestra mesa.

(kuro) "Hola que casualidad encontrarlos aquí" Que casualidad ni nada estabas espiándonos.

(hachiko) "Ese saludo no convence ya yukinoshita- san fue muy obvio el que estabas observándonos desde hace tiempo, asi que que quieres?"

(kuro) "Ugh no se te puede engañar eh? Bueno lo que sea, totsuka san discúlpeme por espiarlos pero cuando oí que hikigaya san tendría una cita con alguien desconocido, decidí averiguar para la seguridad de ella"

(totsuka) "Oh no yo entiendo hachiko chan es alguien muy preciado para usted no?"

(hachiko) "Yo diría que solo querías entretenerte no?"

(kuro) "Te equivocas, en verdad estaba preocupado, sobre todo cuando me entere que hayato estaba en tu clase, por un momento pensé que habrías caido en sus encantos y probado salir con el"

(hachiko) "Deberías entender claramente que no podría socializar con alguien como hayama, ademas creo que deberías preocuparte mas de tu hermana que de mi ella puede estar en un mayor peligro."

(kuro) "No, yukino te ha tomado como ejemplo y base y no caerá a menos que tu caigas primero, por eso tengo que estar al cuidado de ti"

(hachiko) "*suspiro*Has lo que quieras, no la bien me ayudarías? Aunque termine con el repaso me gustaría que ayudes con ingles todavía no comprendo el idioma como tu" Mi nivel de ingles ni ha mejorado mucho pero al meno ahora puedo conversar con alguien.

(kuro) "No seria mala idea totsuka san te gustaría que te ayude?"

(totsuka) "Oh estaría encantado, sinceramente yo tampoco soy muy bueno en ingles.

Y asi termino mi cita con totsuka, después del repaso kuro nos invito al centro comercial por un helado y una visita a la biblioteca para comprar una novela que el esperaba.

 **Esto esta mal hachiman, tal vez kuro no lo sepa porque aun es muy joven y por eso lo confunde con confianza, pero lo de yukino no solo es confianza, es dependencia y si sigue asi terminara igual que en el otro mundo y no podrá encontrar su propio camino,** lo se, **no dijiste que esta ves iba a ser diferente hachiman? Que cumplirías con su solicitud? Sabes mejor que nadie que esta paz es solo un estancamiento,** lo se, **un falso equilibrio no es lo genuino que buscas,** lo se lo se pero aun no encuentro la manera de ayudarla a encontrar su propio yo, **se que te presiono pero es que no creo que quede mucho tiempo,** de que hablas?, **hachiman desde lo de hayama** **eso** **se ha fortalecido y llegara un tiempo que ni tu ni yo lo podremos controlar..** Entiendo...

 **"...iko"**

 **"...achiko"**

(kuro) "hachiko"

(Hachiko) " Ah que que paso?"

(kuro) "Dios hachiko estaba llamándote hace tiempo y no respondías,*suspiro* en verdad me haces preocupar, en todo caso ya llegamos"

Ah ya llegamos a mi casa? En verdad estaba espaciando demasiado, después de dejar a totsuka, kuro propuso acompañarme ya que era tarde.

(hachiko) "Oh gracias por acompañarme yukinoshita san, nos vemos en la escuela"

(kuro) "Ah si cierto hachiko chan me estaba preguntando, soy yo o hoy te has vestido algo mas femenina?"

(hachiko) "Si lo hice algún problema?"

(kuro) "Ah*sonrojo* no no hay problema, pero si t-te ves muy bien"

(hachiko) "? Ok nos vemos"

(Kuro) "si adiós"*deprimido*

Asi entre a mi casa dejando atrás a un kuro deprimido no se el porque, **en serio no te das cuenta?,** de que estas hablando?, **ahhhh que denso tengo que recordarte que ahora somos blanco de jóvenes cachondos del sexo opuesto? Y que kuro es parte de aquellos que se dejan manejar por las hormonas aunque intente ser serio?,** kuro esta interesado sexualmente en mi?, **no mas bien creo que es algo mas profundo y sentimental,**?, **sabes que me rindo enojarme contigo alimentaria al desquiciado.**

Después de aquella discusión con mi conciencia me di un baño, cene con komachi la cual me bombardeo con preguntas sobre mi cita con totsuka, pego un chillido agudo mientras daba gritos sobre un triangulo amoroso cuando le conté sobre como kuro se nos unió y después me acompaño a casa, estaba agotado por lo que decidí acostarme después de cenar..

Fin omake

 **Yo aquí reap, tengo que admitir que he tenido dificultades para hacer este capitulo pero no es por las ideas sino por que he tenido viajes familiares que hacer ademas que mi computadora se fundio** **😓 por lo que tengo que escribir por mi teléfono lo cual no es muy cómodo por eso el retraso pero dentro de 2 semanas tendré una tablet grande a mi mano por lo que la escritura se regularizara.**

 **Sobre la historia a partir de aquí tomara un giro distinto en el cual hachiman se arrepentirá de no haber tomado decisiones a tiempo. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo byeeeeee..**


End file.
